


Into Eternity

by Cactus132



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Comfort, Fear of Death, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Singing, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cactus132/pseuds/Cactus132
Summary: Stanford is worried about losing his brother to death, and Stan takes his mind off of death for the evening. The next morning they play some music together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the song that they sing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0qz0IJXQ720 
> 
> Highly recommended listening to the song before or while reading!

They were bickering again, they always seemed to bicker. Even though they had worked out their differences they always found a way to be bitching at one another, and tonight was no exception. Stan and Ford were in their shared room, Stan in his white beater and boxers while Ford was in his usual turtle neck but with a pair of comfy sweats on.  
They had just made it out of their encounter with a hostile gargantuan squid, they were barely able to fend off, but luckily for them they were able to get out of the fight with minimal damage. While he was thankful for the lack of damage, Ford wasn’t nearly as worried about the condition of the ship as he was far more concerned about the condition of his brother. 

During the spar with the beast Ford had told his brother to try and stay back during the fight and let him shoot the thing in one of his many weak spots, but Stanley had different plans. Stan had run in head first ignoring the commands of his brothers getting up and close with the squid and started taking it up with his fisticuffs. They were able to vanquish the beast with ease, but Stanley had still suffered preventable injuries, and Ford was now taking care of his said injuries with his brother sitting on the edge of their shared bed. 

“Shit Ford easy with that it stings!” Stan squealed while his brother smeared on disinfectant onto a notably deep gash above his eyebrow, he’s lucky it won’t need stitches. 

“Good remember this pain next time you choose to ignore me and act like a complete jackass!” Ford barks back at his brother while moving to another wound. 

“God are you still pissy about me taking on taking on the squid face to face. I told you I don’t do things sitting on the sidelines.” 

“I understand that Stanley, but you also clearly need to understand you're in your sixties! You need to start thinking about your health, many people care about you and it would be a shame if something bad was to happen to you,” Ford said while placing a bandage on his brothers injured face catching his brother's gaze. 

“Oh I get it, now that we’ve patched things up you don’t want to be alone without your brother slash boy toy huh?” Stan said in a playful tone and giving his brother a sly grin.  
Ford rolls his eyes at his brothers comments. “Wow and people used to say you were the dumb twin,” Ford said while growing a small grin and patting Stan on the cheek. Stan definitely wasn’t wrong he didn’t want to live another day where he wasn’t with Stanley, after spending forty years apart from one another he grew to miss the relationship he once had with his sibling in their youth. They were now slowly beginning to get back to that point with sailing the world together finally and spent almost every waking moment with each other, but yet Ford still felt that they would never be able to catch up with all the time they had lost. 

They weren’t by any mean young men anymore and probably only have a few more good years left in them. And with Stanley's less than adequate health status he was worried that he would yet again lose his brother, but this time it would be for certain he wouldn’t have him again, and that was the worst part of it was that it was for certain. If he could have it his way he would have them both die at the same exact time, because he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer once his brother had passed anyhow. The death of him and his brother however wasn’t something he could control, well he could but he highly doubted his brother would ever be on board with what he had planned about the matter. Instead they were just subject to whatever fate had in store for the twins, and with their past track record that wasn’t looking too bright; maybe he would have to tell Stan about his plan to have them both die at the same time after all. 

“You’re thinking too hard right now sixer,” Stan says breaking his brother out of his train of thought. 

Ford hadn't realized he had been looking at his brother for the past couple minutes just stroking his cheek with the pad of his thumb. “Oh sorry Stanley I was just thinking.” 

“Yeah? What else is knew,” Stan says while pulling his brother into his lap and rests his head on his clothed back pressing warm kisses onto the fabric. “Let me guess, you were thinking about be kicking the bucket again weren’t you?”  
Ford chuckled lightly at his brother's response, “Maybe.” 

Stan sighed then breathed back in taking in his brothers musk. “Well don’t Ford, all you need to do now is think about right now,” and on that note Stan reached his arm around his brother's waist reaching his hand underneath the waistband of his sweats.  
Ford yelped as he felt his brothers hand snake into his pants, “Stanley what are you doing?!?” 

Stan chuckled as he ever so gently grasped his testicles, and began moving them in his hand while still kissing his back. “What does it look like. I’m taking your mind off the future and planting you in the present.”  
Ford groaned as his brother rolled his balls, quickly beginning to grow erect at his brothers movements and the hot breath seeping through the fabric of the sweater and onto the skin of his  
back was doing nothing to prevent him from growing harder. “You think that getting in my pants will make me forget about the future?”  
Stan chuckled, “for right now it will, and right now is all that matters.” 

Ford moaned as his brothers hand that wasn’t on his balls moved under his sweater, the hand rubbed his belly the one part of him that had any chub at all. Ford kept a very tone body due to his travels through the multiverse, but sadly old age had done a number on stomach with the unpreventable belly fat forming. While it wasn’t as big as his brothers he still hated this part of his body, but his brother loved it and he showed this love by rubbing his hand over it, grabbing onto the flab, and kneading his thick fingers through the fat and hair that was there. 

After Stan was done working on Fords belly he moved his hand up to his right peck and began twisting the nipple, while the other had that was on his balls was now gripping and rubbing his thigh. Ford's mind was starting to cloud with lust, all the thoughts of the future and death were in the distance fogged over by the thoughts of Stan, Stan’s fingers, Stan’s breath, and Stan’s heat. It was a wonderful sensation that had him whining and gripping onto the Stan’s boxer clad thighs, and before he thought it couldn’t get any better his brother placed his hand onto his cock. 

Ever so lightly Stan rubbed the pad of his thumb on the head of his cock, smearing the subtle amount of pre already beading from his slit.”Already leaking for me huh Sixer,” Stan says in a husky voice. 

“S-stan…” This is all Ford can say as he trails off, but suddenly he becomes very self aware of the poking in his lower back as he can feel his brother's erection through his sweatpants. He begins to slowly grind against his erection. 

“Fuck…” Stanley gasps once feeling his brother gently move against his cock, he moves his mouth away from his back and up to his neck. Suckling on it with his warm mouth, biting just enough to get a wine out of his brother and to leave a marking. “Gah Stan, do-don’t…” 

The sound of his brother whining and begging out to him makes him pop off of his neck and blow cool air onto the damp skin. “Don’t what?” Ford moans even more as his brother increases his grip on his cock, pumping more adamantly, “Don’t stop”  
As soon as the words leave Ford's mouth Stanley stops, Ford whines at the lose of both hands but he quickly yelps out as he’s being grabbed and thrown onto his back on the bed. Stan in one rapid smooth motion pulls down his pants, causing his cock to pop out with full pride. “Wh-what are you doing nAH!?!” Ford yells out at the end of his sentence as his brothers moist mouth consumes his cock in one fluid motion, bottoming out immediately in his inhale his nose rubbing against his brothers graying pubes. 

Stan moans at the strong taste of his brothers juicy member, a mixture of his pre and Fords thick musk that Stan couldn’t get enough of as it hit the back of his throat. Ford's hands gripped onto the strands of his brothers grey locks, Stan loosens his jaw and  
throat and allows his brother to take control. Ford quickly begins to start bobbing his brothers head up and down on his shaft, shoving his cock deep down his brothers warm, moist, and tender throat. 

While Ford fucks Stan's throat drool and pre dripped out of his lips and down his chin, and once his brother starts pumping harder and faster into his throat, wet lewd noises is all that can be heard from the cabin with Ford's gasping, Stan knows Ford is close. Stanford drives his cock deep into Stanley and comes with a load roar of his brothers name, the excessive amount of cum the is shot down his throat makes him gag but he quickly recovers. Stan happily swallows his brothers warm and salty seed.  
Once Ford is done with his orgasm Stan pops off of his cock and lets out a bit of a cough. Ford who is still recovering from his orgasm barley registers his brother snuggling up next to him on the bed. Ford wraps his arm around his twin, his hand move down Stan's body and it’s when he feels his brothers still hard erection against his thigh that's when he realizes his brother hasn’t gotten off yet. 

“Stan get on your stomach for me,” Ford commands while moving down the bed. 

Stan is quick to take the orders by moving on to his belly and waits for what his brother has planned for him. Ford looks over his brothers whole back side and quickly his eyes land on his brothers plump ass, at the sight of the still boxer clad cheeks he licks his lips. He slowly pulls the boxers down to reveal his hairy ass and Ford begins quickly molding and squeezing the cheeks, which get a heated moan from his brother. After some play Ford gets back to business and spreads his cheeks revealing his pink puckered anus. 

Ford puffs air into the tense muscle causing it to twitch, making Stan to whine, “gah can you just get to it alre-,” the rest of his response is cut off by a undignified squeal as his brother dives into his ass with his mouth. Ford chuckles lightly at his brother's response but is quickly moaning himself at the warmth and the flavor of his brother ass, as the flavor of his brother from a long day of working on the boat has seeped into the canyon of his backside.  
Fords tongue quickly pushes through the tight restraints of his brothers anus, Stan is moaning and dousing the sheets in his pre that is seeping from his cock. “F-Ford I’m getting close,” he hadn’t been between his brothers cheeks for too long, but Ford wasn’t surprised as it wasn’t hard for Ford to make Stan come by devouring his ass. Honestly if Ford had been in his youth again he would be hard and dripping again at the taste and lewd sound coming from his brother, but alas his old libido wasn’t what it used to be. 

It only takes a few more licks, a few more deep protrusions of his tongue, and a few more times for Stan's cock to rub against the sheets and he’s cumming into the bed sheets with a loud moan of his brothers name.  
Stan rolls over onto his back with a groan again he is greeted with his brothers arms wrapping around him, “We should probably get cleaned up and change the sheets.” Stan only hums in agreement and they both get up to take a shower and after swapping out the stained sheets for some fresh ones. Soon enough they are back under the sheets and embracing each other in their arms and warmth.  
Ford had his face pressed into his brother's chest, while Stan had his mouth and nose in his brother's hair taking in his sent. “I love you Stan.”  
“I love you too Poindexter, now let's get some rest,” the two brothers fall into a deep sleep being lulled by the sway of the Stan o’ War out on the sea. 

 

The next morning Stan is on the deck of the boat absently strumming his guitar watching the rising sun in a pair of jeans, his winter coat, and sipping on a smooth cup of joe. After a little while he is soon greeted to his brother who walks out carrying a mug of coffee as well, “mornin’ sixer.” 

“Good morning to you too, you playing some music?” 

“Well I was planning on it, but I was hoping you could maybe you could serenade me with that smooth baritone voice of yours,” he says giving his brother a warm smile. 

Ford chuckles and blushes at his brothers words, “Well what did you have in mind for playing?” 

Stan gives him no response but just smirks wider, shortly after he begins to the guitar in a smooth repetitive lull. Ford smiles at the familiar notes and sound, while acoustic he still recognizes the what song he’s wanting to play and for him to sing. “Out on the sea we’d be forgiven,” Ford begins singing out in his deep crisp voice. “Our bodies stopped the spirit living. Wouldn’t you like to know how far you’ve got left to go?” 

Stan hums to his brothers singing and starts tapping his foot to the song they are christening onto each other. “Somebody's child nobody made you. It’s not what you stole it’s what they gave you,” Ford sang out voice cracking slightly at the words, his eyes growing slightly watery. 

“In or out you go. In your silence, your sole,” Stan begging to strum the guitar causing a smooth rift to be summoned out. 

“Would you rather go unwilling? The heart is full and now it’s spilling,” Ford's voice grew higher an octave and growing more intense complementing Stans strumming. “Barrelling down the steps. Only a moment left.” The strumming grows quieter and Ford moves closer to his brother wrapping an arm around his brother. 

“In hind of sight no peace of mind,” Ford begins to pick up again and so does Stan's strumming. “You begin and I’m defined,” Stan is strumming far more quickly as Ford picks up the pace of singing “Daughter of unconscious fate. Time will tell in spite of me,” Ford is quickening the speed further and Stan's strumming is more intense. “In hind of sight no peace of mind. It begins and we’re defined. Shadows bend and suddenly, the world becomes and swallows me in!” Ford sings loudly holding onto the final lyric then letting go, while Stan's playing continues at the same tempo. 

“Whistle to a friend. Gentle ‘til the end,” Ford picks up again sounding bolder and grander. “Anyway in a name she takes shape just the same,” Ford again holds the final lyric, and Stans strumming continues the speed but slowly softens as Ford’s voice fades out of the air. Stanley gently strummed the chords and concludes the song. 

Once Stan finishes the final pluck of the guitar string, his face his being pulled into a deep and intimate kiss. He gasps at first but then melts into the kiss, it is warm and comforting and brings out the warmth in the brothers hearts. A tear slowly rolls from Ford’s eye and down his cheek, and after awhile they pull away from the kiss. 

They push their foreheads together and in a swift motion Stanley wipes the single tear from his brother's cheek. They stay like this for awhile in comfortable silence, while the sea rocks them ever so gently. It was a moment in time dedicated to Stanford and Stanley to allow them to know that out on the sea they’d not only be forgiven, but will also have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope that you enjoyed! If you did you can check out my tumblr were I will be posting more fics there as well as here!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cactus13200


End file.
